pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
3.9.1 Changelog
__NOEDITSECTION__ Released the 22th April. Previous patch || Next patch Note: this patch is save compatible with 3.9.0, however, changes that will require a new game to be seen are marked with *** (use Control+F and type *** to spot them all). Downloadable only in NexusDB FIXED BUGS/ISSUES Quests * "Capture enemy hero" - quest rewards were properly given to the player (shown in on-screen log), but amount of gold was always displayed as "0". * "Band of Looters" from guildmaster quest are set as neutral to all (so only player can kill them). * "Raise troops" - Warband bug - money reward was always 1 denar due to wrong syntax "(val_mul, ":quest_gold_reward", ":quest_gold_reward", 7)," * "Train peasants against bandits" - gained renown was taken from the last battle; now it is calculated properly (3-22 for level 1-62) * "Village infested by bandits" - gained renown was random 1-10; as now quest is harder renown is increased as well (5-27 for level 1-62) * Troops in Jatu Mercenary Heartbeat quest (Jatu Warlord will be D (elite) and Battle Rider C (good), rather than the other way round) Menu/Options * If player kills a horse on the battlefield, option "Display a message on player kill" doesn't report that the rider was killed. * Upkeep in the "weekly budget report" and in party menu should be the same * If player initiated the battle AI will be able to rescue/capture the remaining prisoners Typos Dialogues * Tavern talk with Travellers when player selected some answers during character creation. * Fixed Clarissa of Pent "Maybe next time." option. * Player will pay the same sum for "I wish to make peace with the ..." when speaking with kings and lords. * Fixed and updated latest Chinese translation. * Dialog when the Arbalest is given to the player * Female character can't change outfit/hat of her husband * Become king -> crown received -> pledge to another king -> become lord -> rebel and start own faction again -> no coronation as crown given already -> player stuck as "Rogue Leader" * Lord paying "0 denars" during "exchange fiefs" operation * Question in Boadice's intro Scenes * Removed few "invalid items" from on-street merchants shops in cities. * Talon Castle sneak in (guards spawn inside walls). * Prison door in Dagon Castle and Castle Alden. * Error opcode messages during Snake Stronghold siege; (never seen this error in my games and wasn't able to recreate it, but it may be fixed) * Tuldar Foltress siege scene * Ironworks (floating helmet) * Nal Tar left ladder should be used more during siege * Fletcher battle scene - attacking soldiers may stack on a rock placed next to the spawn point * added inventory box to Singal siege scene * adjusted slightly ladders-walls regions in all three Empire cities Vassals * Some lords with poor income (no fiefs) were unable to hire enough soldiers to leave walled fief Fighting with Allies * If player initiated the battle AI will be able to rescue/capture prisoners Exploits * Player wants to join siege defenders -> presses e.g. "inventory key" on "Join the battle." menu -> Enemies are forced to retreat * Player as mercenary fights against own employer -> relations drops <0 -> player can siege employer's fiefs -> siege successful, no garrison, +X renown -> can't own fiefs as mercenary -> siege empty fief -> siege successful, +X renown -> can't own fiefs as mercenary -> ... * Player become lord of faction_1 -> player relations align with faction_1 -> player can decrease relations with faction_2 independently from "faction_1 vs. faction_2" relations -> no war between faction_1 and faction_2, but player can happily siege faction_2 fiefs, against the will of his/her own king -> as no war between faction_1 and faction_2, faction_2 doesn't try to take lost fiefs back -> player can take fiefs of a faction_2 one by one as no counteroffensive is present (as no official war was declared); it might be possible to start war between two friendly kingdoms which AI doesn't "want" (without reason, quest etc.); now it is similar to options which player acting as a king has - no official war declared, no right to siege Script Lancer AI * Added code to cover all soldiers on foot so they won't use lances (Tournament, Blunt Tip, Double Sided, Light, Heavy, Great, various Long Knights, various Long Cavalry, Jatu Honor, Melitine Impaler, Banner of Sarleon and Black Iron Spear) * It now cover field battles, fief sieges/missions, villages fights/raids, lairs fights * Changed "pos.." as some was used by AI scripts to store values Script Horse Archers AI * Should work a tiny bit faster * Horse archers ordered to use blunt weapon should respond better * Changed "pos.." as some was used by AI scripts to store values Special Items Issue with looting of gold bar, noldor trade goods and various loot - if fallen soldier had special goods and lots of other items in the inventory then: they were impossible to loot or, due to low "score" of these special goods, they were replaced by arguably better items. Changes: * special goods have higher "score" * after fight calculate "the max number of special goods possibly remaining on the battlefield" (e.g. player beaten 10 Ravenstern Rogue Knights -> max 10x3 Gold Bars + max 10x1 chests of Various Loot); if: ** given special goods appear in the final loot, then proceed as normal ** given special goods don't appear in the final loot, but enemy soldiers carried them, then: take party looting skill and calculate ONE BY ONE, SEPARATELY (from previous example 30 times for Gold Bars, 10 for Various Loot) the chance of the each special goods to be added to the final loot (skill 0-14 -> chance 1%-15%, max 2 pieces each) GAMEPLAY Character Creation * *** Stage 1 - Noble (as female) ** Persuasion 4 > 2 ** Tactic 0 > 1 ** Power draw 0 > 1 * *** Stage 2 - Barclay Noble ** Persuasion 3 > 2 ** Trainer 0 > 1 * *** Stage 3 - Bard ** Persuasion 3 > 2 ** Pathfinding 1 > 2 Diamonds * Fee for selling diamonds 5%->2.5%. Monarchs/Vassals * Kings (were only lords so far) will use KO troops from owned walled fiefs. * If NPC wants to leave walled fief, she/he must have army at least 60 strong (was 70) * Kings won't exchange their initial city (the kingdom's capital) with the player * Added more info about lords to the Characters reports (how many fit soldiers given lord has, what is his ideal army size) Heroes * Mortal Heater Shield won't be unlockable (for CKO) by Burilgi as Syla already doing that * Leaders of mercenary parties hired by kings (including player) will spawns now always with full health (before, if they were defeated and released with low hp, they will respawn with the same low hp) Coronation One extra crown will be received during coronation: * male player can ask his wife to put it on via "Could you reconsider your outfit?" dialog (keep item in your "Household Possessions") * female player can give it to her husband during standard chit-chat (keep item with you) Females * Female player will now pay 50% of garrisons upkeep (which is 25% wage "when in party") in fiefs which belongs to her husband; as a result these fiefs will pay 25% less for garrisons and accumulated wealth will end up in husband's pocket (will have more money to recruit soldiers to the field army or pay upkeep) Troop Trees * Added more troops trees to the Reports Section Knighthood Order Troops * Increased the daily spawning chance of free knights and sergeants in player's fiefs. As a result player should get 250% more knights (but don't be too excited because of this number) and 13% more sergeants * The minor knighthood orders (*** existing ones will stay as the are, but the new ones should follow below rules): ** reviewed equipment which should better match knighthood name ** foot knights won't get "lances" ** no more pitchfork, staff, practice bow, scythe, very low damage melee weapons knights won't wear dresses. WORLD Exterior Scenes * Nal Tar left ladder should be used more during siege. TROOPS/FACTIONS Factions * *** Inquisition set as "enemy" to Windriders (-30) and Scorpion Assassins (-20). CKO * *** Intelligence and charisma of CKO knights and sergeants in line with standard KOs Vassals * *** Qingit Bey riding 5->7 * *** Malik Cuiur > Lord Seneschal Hakon Pretenders * *** Pretenders mounts received positive modifiers Mercenaries * *** Mercenary Highlander level 20->30, str 15->23 agi 12->16 int 9->10 cha 6->15, prof melee 190->220 bow 100->220, not guaranteed Short Composite Bow + Bodkin Arrows ITEMS * Lamellar Armor - fixed forearm area, will match new gloves. * Viper Sabre Scabbard will shown when drawn * Mettenheim Bolts Quiver will deplete * Pitch Fork added 8 blunt swing damage as swing animations were set * Black Iron Spear removed info from item description about swing damage * Dragonspine Axe - removed info about unused thrust damage * Swapped models between Melitine Horseman Bow and Melitine Army Bow; Melitine Horseman Bow - holster will be displayed when drawn ITEM STATS 2 Handed * Runed Silver Axe: price 903 > 2903. Crossbow * Light Crossbow strength requirement 10 -> 9 Thrown Weapons * Throwing Knives weight 3.5->2.5 * Throwing Daggers weight 3.5->3 * Darts weight 5->2.5 * War Darts weight 5->3.5 Shields * Gold/Red Magnus Shield skill requirement 6->5 Horses * Jatu Warbeast diff 5->6 * Noldor Spirit Horse diff 6->7 * Desert War Horse diff 4->6 Known Issues # The "hold F1 flag" can't be used together with advanced formations (jkl; like shielsdwall), otherwise selected soldiers MAY start to move backward to the edge of the map. With "advanced formations" use mini-map, "hold this position" and "advance/fall back ten paces" to move groups around. POP's default (build-in Warband's) formations work fine. # If "Horse Archers AI" is enabled and during the battle player for some reason gives order "follow me", horse archers may start to move towards the map's edge; ask them to "hold fire" -> (optional: if you want them to fire, then press "fire at will") -> "follow me" and they will obey # The new garrisons/prisoners hotkeys - on very very rare occasions, due to improper usage by players (e.g. tries to move stacks that consist 1 soldier), may produce unexplained errors. It have never happened in my or betatesters games, but 2 players somehow managed to break it. It may be due to old game engine. Category:Patches